Mobile devices, for example mobile phones, smartphones, mobile navigation systems and mobile media player, are omnipresent and therefore used in nearly every kind of environment at any time of the day. Therefore, mobile devices may be used at a large variety of environmental lighting conditions, for example in bright sunlight, at night, during twilight, inside a building or a vehicle, or outside.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to ensure an appropriate readability and perceptibility of information output on a display of a mobile device under various lighting conditions.